


Janitor!Sam Drabble

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Drabble, Explicit Language, F/M, Fantasizing, Janitor Sam, Janitor Sam Winchester, No Smut, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is turned on by Janitor!Sam’s breathing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Janitor!Sam Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this quick drabble in reference to a dilemma that Tumblr user icecream-and-gadreel was having. This is what you get when I write at my disobedience desk.

Filing paperwork is the worst, it’s boring work but it had to be done. You put it off long enough but you dedicated this afternoon to complete the dreaded task since the office was upgrading its furniture.

Cursing as you placed paper after paper into folders, then into larger folders to be put away for no one to see. You muttered a complaint, “This is nonsense, why can’t this all be digital?”

You were interrupted by a warm voice at the doorway of your office.

“Having fun?”

Your eyes shot up to see the recently hired janitor entering the room. He stood tall, broad-chested. Yes, you’d very much like to climb that tree.

You forgot how to speak, somehow your body didn’t completely fail you when you gave him a small smile.

He smiled wide in response, revealing the most precious dimples that made you melt. This man was illegal, being equal amounts sex god and giant puppy.

“I’m supposed to move something to make room for a new filing cabinet?” He asked gesturing to the mountain of paper on your desk.

“Uh, yeah,” you blurted while pointing to furniture in the corner. Very smooth.

He nodded and walked to the corner of the room to begin moving the cabinet away from the wall.

You went back to filing, but the sound of fluttering of papers to the ground indicated that he accidentally knocked over that extra paperwork you placed around the room.

“Uh, sorry. I’ll get that.” He apologized sheepishly.

Using his height to his advantage, he stretched and bent over to pick up the papers from the ground.

Going back to the task at hand and trying to not look like a moron, you continued to shuffle papers around. It was when you heard his breathing deepen and knew you had to sit down to fully appreciate the sounds and possibly get a better glance at him.

Seated at your desk and able to squirm freely, you heard his panting grow heavy, gasping slightly as he came up every couple seconds as he grabbed more papers from the ground. Fuck, if this is what he sounded like when doing light physical labor… you swore to yourself to always have a messy work space.

Deciding to steal a glance, your eyes trailed up his long legs to the fabric of the coveralls that clung to his tight ass. You could only imagine yourself being underneath his muscular body, grabbing that ass and pulling him in deeper in you.

A small grunt escaped his lips and you knew you were done for.

Finally, finding your voice, you bravely breathed, “Take your time.”

He stood, panting with a handful of papers, chest heaving and looked at you innocently sitting at your desk, legs crossed.

You bit your lip as you stood, walking over to close the door to your office. Hearing the click of the door locking, you body buzzed in fear and arousal not certain what to expect. As you turned, you saw Sam standing in place darkened eyes as he began to unbutton his coveralls.

Never in your life have you been so thankful to be a mess with your filing.


End file.
